ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Easy Alchemy 1-60
Category:Guides Easy Alchemy Guide 1-60, by Hitokage This guide was designed to make it simple to get alchemy from 1-60 with a minimal gil investment... but a good deal of travel time and farming. You can make money while doing this, instead of just spending massive amounts as some people do, but only if you are willing to put in the time. This is not the only way by far to level alchemy, just one with the most easily gained items (through easy farming or NPC-purchased items). :::::::::::::::::-- Hitokage of Asura Starting Notes :*First off, crystals can be very pricey if you buy them all. NEVER throw out a crystal. It can always be put to use! Check the quick guide below on how to get easy crystals. :*Farm. Everything. If you can possibly help it, farm, mine, fish, harvest, whatever the item up instead of buying it. It will save you money in the long run. :*Look for potential gil in a farming area. I included some basics below on things that can make you money while you farm, but make sure you check out everything an area has to offer. Raw Ingredients sometimes sell better then synthed items! :*Use your other crafts! The things I included are almost all sub-craft free, but when I was doing 1-60 in Alchemy, I had tons of other sub-crafts I could use to make things cheaper! Crystal Guide :This is just a small guide for where to get elementals/crystals easily. ::*'Your best bet to getting crystals is to ask your friends and LS mates to send you any crystals they do not want or need! This will save you TONS of time and money and most people will be generous enough to help out!' ::*Water Crystal :::*La Theine Plateau has rain every 5-10 minutes. 3 Water Elements spawn at the 3 ponds in the area. Easy kills. ::*Wind Crystal :::*La Theine Plateau has wind every 5-10 minutes. Many wind elementals spawn down by the chasms. Easy kills, remember they will put blink up quickly. ::*Lightning Crystal :::*Qufim has lightning in abundance. So does Konschtat Highlands, as does Misareaux Coast/Lufaise Meadows. ::*Light Crystal :::*Qufim and Delkfutt's Tower occasionally have light. The only real place to farm light crystals are in Sky. Remember higher level players, there are a bunch of mobs in Sky that drop light crystals! Keep an eye out while you are farming for god pops and ask if you can lot them! ::*Fire Crystal :::*Eastern Altepa Desert/Western Altepa Desert both have fire weather from time to time, and so does Valkurm Dunes. ::*Earth Crystal :::*Tahrongi Canyon, Konschtat Highlands, Eastern Altepa Desert//Western Altepa Desert, and the Valkurm Dunes all have earth fairly often, and if you're feeling dangerous, so does Mount Zhayolm. ::*Ice Crystal :::*Xarcabard, Beaucedine Glacier, and Uleguerand Range all have fairly constantly coming ice weather. Higher though, so be careful! Remember higher level players, ice crystals drop from the dolls in sky... ask your LS mates if you can lot them while hunting Despot! ::*Dark Crystal :::*Xarcabard and Beaucedine Glacier are your best places to FARM Dark crystals, but most people can easily get Dark Crystals through merit-parties (Imps/Jnun). Dark Elementals also spawn in Misareaux Coast and Lufaise Meadows but not often, and if you have some guts, Castle Zvahl Baileys has several spawns as well. 1-10 Guild Test Item: Animal Glue Notes for 1-5 :*A lot of guides will start you on Tsurara as a first synth until level 6. Honestly, I think this is a waste unless you are a NIN and you need these in huge amounts. You will need TONS of beeswax later on in levels, that is why I start you there. :*A good place to start off your alchemy is in Konschtat Highlands. Here you can farm for alchemy items as well as make some gil. It is very important to remember to save all of your Beeswax you make because you will need it later! ::Lizards: :::Lizard Skins (rare drop, sell stacks) :::Lizard Tails (save for later in alchemy) ::Saplings: :::Treant Bulbs (save for later in alchemy) :::Vegetable Seeds (sell stacks) :::Grain Seeds (sell stacks) ::Sheep: :::Sheepskins (Either make Sheep Wool or Sheep Leather, depending on which you prefer. Good chance to level leather or clothcraft!) ::Rams: :::Ram Skins (If you have high enough leather to make them into Ram Leather, otherwise sell each.) :::Ram Horns (Sell each) ::Bees: :::Beehive Chip (What you are hunting! Bring fire crystals and synth as you get them!) :::Honey (Save for later in alchemy.) ::Stray Mary: :::Hunt Stray Mary while farming. Drops a very valuable horn called Mary's Horn. Notes for 5.1-9 :*Millioncorn can be purchased cheaply through NPCs. :: * If you are San d'Orian and San d'Oria ranks 1st in conquest. Notes for 9.1-10 :Deodorizer can be made completely through NPC purchased items. :*Chamomile can be bought from Areebah Upper Jeuno (H-6) at all times. :*Both Olive Oil and Sage can be purchased from Aveline Southern San d'Oria (F-7) at all times. 11-20 Guild Test Item: Poison Potion Notes for 10.1-12 :*If you have fishing leveled, I would recommend fishing up the Yellow Globe you will need. Otherwise, purchase stacks on the auction house. For only two levels, it will not be too bad price-wise. Make sure to save all of your poison dust! Notes for 12.1-16 :*Colbalt Jellyfish can be purchased from Maymunah Bastok Mines (K-7) OR from Mep Nhapopoluko Bibiki Bay (H-7) but only in limited quantities per Vana'diel Day. Also obtainable from Aht Urhgan Whitegate at the guild (F-5). Make sure to save all of your mercury! Notes for 16.1-18 :*This should be pretty self explanatory, but combine that mercury and poison dust you got before UNTIL YOU RUN OUT OF IT. Once you have run out of it, STOP making poison potions (unless you need to finish off a stack) and continue to Echo Drops instead! Notes for 18.1-20 :*Remember that Honey you saved up from killing bees before? Put it to good use! Going to Raimbroy's Groceries in Southern San d'Oria and talking to the two NPCs behind the counter will get you Sage and Distilled Water to finish the synth! If you go out and need to farm more honey, remember to keep making beeswax as you will need it for the next level! 21-30 Guild Test Item: Blinding Potion Notes for 20.1-24 :*Better start farming slimes! Best place to do this is easily Korroloka Tunnel. Go up and down the main drag and kill all slimes. Even without TH, the drop rate is not bad. Combine all of that beeswax you got earlier and the slime oil. I saved all the stacks of Silent Oil that I made during this time... and I'm still working through them! You'll be set for a while and saving yourself money. Notes for 24.1-27 :*Crying Mustard can be bought from Benaige in Raimbroy's Groceries Southern San d'Oria (F-7). :*Poison Flour can be bought from Pawkrix Lower Jeuno (H-10). He is the goblin in the way back of the store. :*Here, you'll have to start farming again. Sleepshrooms drop very easily from the Funguar in Crawlers' Nest in the basement. I recommend staying in the basement and going between the two lizard rooms and up into the Funguar room to farm up the sleepshrooms you'll need and make some gil in the process. Remember that you can pop the chest easily in the basement (seven spawn locations!) and get 5-10k in gil or a 10-15k Gigant Axe! :Lizards: ::Lizard Skins (drop in high quantities, sell stacks) ::Lizard Tails (save for later!) :Funguar: ::Sleepshroom (craft these!) ::Woozyshroom (NPC these!) ::Danceshroom (Sell stacks on AH!) Notes for 27.1-29 :*And we are back to Beeswax again! More farming will most likely be needed. Use this as an opportunity to make gil! :*Olive Oil can be purchased from Aveline Southern San d'Oria F-7. Notes for 29.1-30 :This is a VERY cautiously offered synth. If you cannot meet the following requirement, skip onto the next synth. :*I only recommend this if you are from San d'Oria or have someone that can purchase many stacks of Flax Flowers for you. These are purchased from behind the Air Ship gate in Port San d'Oria when San d'Oria is in First Place ONLY. :*Zinc Oxide -- The Zinc Ore you will need for this can be very cheaply purchased on the AH, farmed from hundreds of worms even in starting areas, or very easily mined from dozens of mines. :*Shell Powder can be made by taking a wind crystal to three shells, purchasable from the Bonecrafting Guild in Windurst. 31-40 Guild Test Item: Firesand Notes for 30.1-34 :*Glass Fiber is made by taking a lightning crystal to a Goblin Mask, Moblin Mask, or Bugbear mask. A good trick to getting these is to mine in Oldton Movalpolos, or killing leather-masked Goblins in any number of locations. The stacks sell 6k on the AH, so try to farm or mine up the masks instead of purchasing. Do not purchase the masks off the AH because they can break in the desynth easily. Save all lenses you make! Added Note: Beware of desynth failures. They tend to occur MUCH more than one might think. Prepare for less than 20% success rate. Notes for 34.1-40 :This is a big jump but the items are easy to get. Even without synth support, I had no trouble synthing these. I recommend synthing these right in front of the NPCs in Raimbroy's Groceries as the potions do not stack and it is a quick NPC sale. :*You should have many stacks of lizard's tails to get you through these 6 levels already saved up. :*Sage and Distilled Water can be purchased in Southern San d'Oria at Raimbroy's Groceries. 41-50 Guild Test Item: Fire Sword Notes for 40.1-41 :*Use any remaining glass fibers and the lenses you made. Sell or keep the stacks of prism powders! Notes for 41.1-43 :*Farm in Buburimu Peninsula to get the Dhalmel Saliva, which drops fairly often. You must bring the water crystals with you as the Saliva is Rare/EX. ::*If possible, bring along the gear to make Dhalmel Leather at the same time from the hides, if you have high enough bonecraft you can make Gelatin from the Giant Femurs. :*You should have Treant Bulbs from earlier farming to continue straight into level 43 Alchemy. Notes for 43.1-45 :*Bomb Ash drops from nearly any bomb in existence from the 'older' areas (before CoP). They drop fairly easily. You can even go so far as to ask summoners or beastmasters getting EXP in the basement of Garlaige Citadel if they wouldn't mind you getting some. 51-60 Guild Test Item: Hi-Potion Notes for 45.1-51 :*This is easy. Distilled Water can be purchased almost anywhere. :*Light Crystals are harder to get. Ask friends, LS mates, etc to send you any they don't want. They can be farmed in Sky if you have some guts all of the time on their special island, and sometimes (very rarely) in Qufim/Delfutt's Tower. Sell stacks of Holy Water UNLESS you have around level 14 smithing! Notes for 51.1-53 :*I included this because if you have level 10+ smithing, this is a good use for some of that holy water you just made. You can also potentially skill up smithing if you have it between 9-14. If you cannot meet this requirement and don't want to get your smithing that high, move onto the next synth. Notes for 51.1/53.1-56 :*Magic Pot Shards can be farmed in Delfutt's Tower, during a Sky Run, and in dozens of other places. Ask LS mates and friends to keep an eye out for you with these. Ask during a sky run if you can lot them. You can get them without having to buy them, and sometimes without even having to farm. We get lots of these while camping Steam Cleaner! :*Also included a more simple synth of Sleeping Potions if you would rather do this instead. Farm the sleepshrooms, buy the Chamomile (Areebah Upper Jeuno (H-6)) and Poison Flour (Pawkrix Lower Jeuno (H-10))from the NPCs. Sell the stacks of sleeping potions on the AH or keep them if you use them! Notes for 56-60 :*This time, I gave two synths. If you are a higher-level player and doing sky, Golem Shards are easy to come by when you're killing golems for getting Despot to spawn! If you don't have access to easy golem shards, completely ignore this and don't worry about it. If you get to 59, continue on to the Venom Dust. :*Venom Dust can actually go all the way to 61, but you'll want to stop at 60 unless you are going to 100 with Alchemy. Scorpion claws drop VERY readily. There are tons of scorpions in Maze of Shakhrami, Crawlers' Nest, and a bunch in Korroloka Tunnel. Bring your lightning crystals with you or you'll quickly run out of room! Sell the Venom Dust stacks on the AH. ::*Save the scorpion shells you get as a drop if you have the room and you can either NPC them for 400-500 gil a shot or about 1k on the AH. ---- Category:Alchemy